A Rather Unexpected Visit
by Elja
Summary: DL. Well, the title pretty much says it. Danny and Lindsay are dating. Visitors from Montana and lots of DL fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rather Unexpected Visit.**

_Well, I'm sitting at home, it's raining, I'm bored, and this idea has been going round in my head for ages now, lol, so here ya go._

_Oh, and I know there have been a few fics that are kinda similar to this at the beginning, but it will be different after a couple of chapters- actually, I have no idea how it's going to end, but yeah- I'll shut up and write now, haha : ) _

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Jeffery, are you sure it's a good idea to surprise Lindsay like this? I mean, maybe we should call her and ask if she could meet us at the airport. We haven't been to New York before, and, well, we don't exactly know where she lives."

Jeff Monroe rolled his eyes and turned toward his wife on the plane which was fast approaching La Guardia Airport. "You worry too much, Carolyn. The whole point of this visit was to surprise our little girl, and that's just what I intend to do. I'm sure them famous New York cab drivers will know where to go."

Satisfied that he'd won the little argument, Jeff folded his arms and turned to look out the window at the mile high looking buildings which appeared to rise out of the water.

"Well, that's a view you don't see everyday," he mumbled to himself as the plane descended beyond Manhattan and over Queens.

* * *

"Oh, man, I can't remember the last time I was so beat," Lindsay Monroe groaned and flopped onto her bed. "And it's only four in the afternoon," she groaned, glancing at her beside clock.

Danny Messer grinned and sat beside her, pulling off his shoes. "Well, an 18 hour shift does that to ya," he replied just as tiredly.

Climbing into bed next to his girlfriend, he ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead before murmuring, "I'm thinking a 12 hour sleep, then a nice hot bath , and three whole days to relax with my girl."

Lindsay smiled sleepily. "Sounds good. I'm glad we got the same days off. This has definitely been the week from hell."

Danny silently agreed. Since the Irish Mob drug bust around five weeks ago, the bodies had been piling up left and right for the crime scene investigators of New York City. And for Danny and Lindsay this couldn't have happened at a worse time.

After dancing around the attraction between them for the past year, Danny had flown out to be with Lindsay at the trial in Montana a few months earlier- something that both surprised and pleased Lindsay. Because of his work schedule, Danny had had to fly back early the next morning and hadn't had the chance to meet anyone from Lindsay's family or see much more of Montana than the Bozeman Court House and the airport.

However, despite how touched she was that he had come to the trial, Lindsay still kept a bit of distance between them upon arriving back in New York. They went out for dinner, hung out at each other's apartments, and went to a couple of movies. But the physical side of their relationship didn't go beyond occasional touches, good night hugs and light kisses.

Lindsay knew Danny was waiting for her to make the first move, and five weeks ago she had done it. She and Danny had been playing pool in his apartment when she made the bet with him. They had taken that last step together-on his pool table, no less- and it wasn't a night either of them would be forgetting any time soon.

That was the night they had become 'official' as Lindsay put it, but because of the high case load since they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they would have liked.

Three whole days, Danny thought blissfully as he drifted off to sleep, his head against Lindsay's shoulder. Three whole days of just the two of them.

_

* * *

__Sorry, that was pretty short, I know. Just an introductory chapter and I didn't want to bore you by going into too much detail about them getting together because we all know what happened. Anyway, as you can tell, this is set shortly after Snow Day- season four didn't happen (I wish, lol). I own nothing! All mistakes are mine. Anyway, please let me know what you think, I'll try to write more soon : )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter- and everyone who added this to their alerts, I'd love to hear from you! Please. Lol. _

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"Gosh- look at all these people! Jeff! Jeff, lets not get separated now…"

Turning back to his wife, Jeff grabbed her hand as they wove their way through the throngs of people at the airport. "Don't you go start your worrying again, Carolyn. Look, there's a cab. We'll be at Lindsay's in no time."

Carolyn still looked worried. "Ok, dear, if you say so. But it's almost dinner time- do think we should ask the driver if he can take us some place where we can pick up some dinner to take to Lindsay's? She's always raving about the take-out here in the big city."

Jeff shook his head. "No, no. I'm sure she's got some food. Or she'll know a good place to go. That is, if she's even home," he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, those crazy hours of hers…" Carolyn murmured as Jeff gave the cab driver their daughter's address.

"Manhattan, onn ze double," the cabbie said, nodding his head furiously and pulling out into the evening traffic.

* * *

A light knocking sound roused Danny from his sleep a couple of hours later. A glance at Lindsay's alarm clock told him it was just after six.

By the time he was coherent enough to get up, the sound had stopped. With a shrug, Danny figured it must just be the neighbors and snuggled back up to Lindsay.

But not five seconds after he lay back down, there was another knock. This time Danny was sure it was definitely someone knocking on Lindsay's door. Pulling himself out of bed slowly so as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend, he made his way to the door, looked through the peephole, and saw the faces of two people.

Two people who's identity's he was fairly sure of, despite having never met them.

* * *

With a shrug, Carolyn turned away from the door. "I guess she's not home. We could try to call her at work, you know, maybe she could get the landlord to let us in. Of course, that would ruin the sup-"

"Hang on," Jeff interrupted, "I think I just heard someone moving. Maybe she is home." He raised his hand to knock once more.

Sure enough, a few seconds later the Monroe's heard footsteps making their way to the door and then the click of the peephole.

Carolyn looked curiously at the shirtless young man with the rumpled hair who opened the door.

Jeffery looked as though he was about to explode.

* * *

Swallowing nervously, Danny pulled the door open. This was not the way he had wanted to meet Lindsay's parents, and he was pretty that's who they were. The expression on her father's face didn't help any.

_I hope he didn't bring his shot gun_, was his last thought before muttering, "Um, hi."

"Who the hell are you?" Jeff bellowed.

"Now, Jeffery, there's no need to be rude," Carolyn cut in. "This is Lindsay Monroe's apartment, isn't it?" she asked.

Danny nodded. "Um, yeah, it is. She's just- we were. Uh…," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, glad for once that he wasn't wearing his glasses and couldn't make out the detail in Jeffery Monroe's expression.

"Well, spit it out ,boy!" Jeff said impatiently.

Danny cleared his throat. "Well, sir, my name's Danny Messer. Lindsay and I are dating. She's asleep right now, we've just come off a double shift, and her place was closer…," he trailed off. Jeff still did not look amused, glancing disapprovingly at Danny's bare chest and tattoo then back up to his face.

Finally, Carolyn stepped forward and held out her hand. "Well, dear, it's lovely to meet you. Lindsay's mentioned you a couple of times over the phone. Not that you were dating or anything, but- oh where are my manners? I'm Carolyn, and this is Jeff. We're Lindsay's parents, although you already seem to have guessed as much," she said with a knowing smile.

Danny nodded and shook her hand. Jeff, he noticed, was still scowling and made no attempt to offer his hand.

Moving aside, Danny opened the door, and gestured to the living room. "Well, come on in. I'll show you where the spare room is and you can put your things in there," he said rapidly, leading the way through Lindsay's small apartment.

The guest room was opposite Lindsay's room, and Danny muttered, "Uh, Linds is still asleep. I can wake her if you like, or make you some coffee or whatever. I'm sure you're tired after your trip"

_Please wake up, please wake up_, he thought silently as they passed Lindsay's room. He really didn't want to be alone with her parents just yet. Jeff still looked as though he wanted to grill him alive, and Carolyn was looking around making all sorts of pleasant comments about the place as they made their way back to the kitchen from the bedroom.

"That would be lovely, Danny," Carolyn said with a smile.

Assuming she was referring to the coffee, Danny quickly ducked into Lindsay's room on the way past, grabbing a T-shirt to throw on with his sweat pants.

Lindsay's parents were chatting quietly on the couch Danny noted with relief, leaving him to make the coffee in peace. Not a minute after he put the kettle on to boil, he felt two arms snake around his waist from behind.

"Hey," Lindsay murmured in his ear, "I thought I heard voices," she said sleepily.

Danny turned to face her, smiling when he caught sight of her rumpled hair, tank top yoga pants. "Ya did," Danny gestured behind her.

Spinning around, Lindsay gasped when she caught sight of who was on her couch. "Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed.

Jumping up, Carolyn caught her daughter in a hug. "Hi, sweetie. Oh, I've missed you. After you living here two years, your father and I decided it was past time we paid you a visit," she said with a smile. Pulling back from the hug, she looked at her daughter critically.

"Look at your hair! All short, and- citiesh," she said with a laugh.

Lindsay grinned. "What do you think? I only had it cut a few weeks ago."

"It looks lovely. Doesn't it Jeffery?"

Jeffery mumbled something inaudible before stepping forward and pulling Lindsay into a tight hug. "I missed you, baby girl."

Lindsay smiled. "Missed you, too, Daddy. I see you've both met Danny," she said gesturing to her boyfriend, who was busying himself with pouring everyone a cup of coffee.

"Yes," Carolyn answered as the four of them sat around the small kitchen table. "He seems like a lovely boy."

Danny smiled tightly, and Lindsay slipped her hand under the table to rest on his thigh. She could tell he was nervous. This wasn't exactly how she had planned on introducing him to her parents, either.

Danny placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze, feeling her squeeze back. _Just don't let go_, he thought, trying to be interested in Lindsay and her parent's conversation about everyone back in Montana.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter two, hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Jeff grilling Danny about him and Lindsay, haha. Please review, I really appreciate it, even just a couple of words : ) Oh, and Lindsay's hair is supposed to be like it was at the beginning and end of season 4- not super short like it was in the middle (I didn't like it like that-looked best in 414-416). Just thought I'd add that in. lol. : ) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it : )_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"So little Johnny down the road's married now?"

Carolyn nodded with a grin. "It was a lovely wedding, lots of flowers, and they looked so in love. It was gorgeous, wasn't it Jeffery?"

Jeff grunted something that mildly resembled a 'yeah.' Weddings weren't really his thing. He found himself looking out the corner of his eye an Danny. He wondered if the boy liked fishing.

Lindsay squealed. "Oh, that's so sweet. I'm glad he's settled down."

Danny tried to hold back a smile. He was pretty sure this was the first time he head heard Lindsay sequel like a girl.

Turning to Danny, Lindsay said, "I used to baby-sit him when I was 16. I can't believe he got married before me. Well, actually I can…," she said thoughtfully. After the death of her friends she had always had commitment issues. Her parents knew that. So did Danny- he been the same.

"Uh, Montana, I'm jus' gonna go outside for a smoke," Danny muttered, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

She nodded, guessing he was trying to give her some time alone with her parent's. That, and he needed a cigarette to calm his nerves. "Kay," she said.

"Where's he going?" Jeff asked as Danny made his way out the door.

"Oh, just for a smoke. He's just nervous- he's trying to quit. So, um, you guys are probably starving. Sorry, I just realized that it's almost seven. You guys have probably been up since five. And airline food's not the greatest," she rambled. She wasn't sure why, but she was nervous around her parents as well. Maybe it was just introducing them to Danny and all. She knew he wasn't exactly the kind of guy her dad had pictured her with.

If Jeff had had his way, his little girl would still be living in Montana, married to a farmer, with four kids by the time she was thirty.

Jumping up from the table, Carolyn gave Lindsay a quick kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Danny said you two had been working a big shift. I'll make something to eat, you just show me where everything is."

Lindsay shook her head. "Don't worry about it, mom. I've been working long hours all week so I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping. I'll just order take out. Is Chinese ok? There's a really good one I usually use, and they deliver really quick."

When her parents both nodded, Lindsay gave the Chinese place a call, placing the order for the three of them and ordering what she knew Danny would want.

"So, Danny's a CSI with you?" Jeff asked when Lindsay sat back at the table.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he's my partner. We've been working together since my first day here. Not always, harmoniously, but we got there," she said with a laugh.

Carolyn smiled at the look on her daughter's face. "And was it just my old ears, or did he have a cute little nickname for you just before?"

"Cute? Well, I wouldn't say that, but yeah. He's been calling me Montana since day one. It was to piss me off at first, but now," she shrugged, "It's almost weird when he doesn't say it. I know he's being serious if he calls me Lindsay."

* * *

Danny took a last drag on his cigarette then stomped it out disgustedly. This was the first smoke he'd had in couple of days. He didn't smoke too much anymore, just to relax.

Sitting down on the front step of Lindsay's building, he ran his hand tiredly over his face. He wondered if he should just go home. Text Lindsay and say he just wanted to let her spend some time with her parents.

No, he thought, he couldn't do that. That was cowardly. And Danny Messer wasn't a coward. Besides, his keys were still on the bedside table in Lindsay's room. With a sigh, Danny stood up, and was just about to go back inside when he noticed Li, the young Chinese boy from the place down the street, heading toward the building with a bag of food.

He and Lindsay often got food from Li's family run business when they were at her place, and Danny figured tonight was no different.

"Hey, Li, that order wouldn't be for Lindsay by any chance would it?" Danny asked.

Li nodded. "Yes, Mr. Danny."

"Great, how bout I take it from ya and save you a trip upstairs.?"

Li nodded and handed him the bag. "Thanks. And say hi to Miss Lindsay for me," he said with a grin

"Will do," Danny handed him the money and slowly made him way back up to Lindsay's place. From the way the conversation broke off when he walked in the door, Danny knew they'd been talking about him.

"Got dinner," he said with a forced smile, holding up the plastic bag. "I ran into Li on my way in," he added as he and Lindsay got some plates from the kitchen.

"Thanks Dan. I'll pay you back," Lindsay said, kissing him on the cheek.

He shook his head. "No, ya wont. It's no problem. Lets just eat, ok?"

Dinner passed quietly, Danny and Lindsay too tired to make conversation and Jeff and Carolyn too hungry.

After the dishes were cleared, though, Jeff asked the question Danny had been dreading, but knew was coming.

"So, Danny, what exactly are your intensions toward my daughter?" he asked.

Danny cleared his throat. "Uh, I care about Lindsay very much, sir. I know I'm not perfect. I'm not gonna pretend that I am. I know I will probably screw up at some point. But I will never hurt her. I can promise you that. I don't know what else you want me to say. My Ma once told me that when I met the parents of a women I really cared about, her parents were bound to think I wasn't good enough for her. She said she knew that because she thought the same about me. But her and Lindsay met a couple of weeks ago, and Ma loved her. My Ma knows me better than I know myself, most of the time. And when she told me that, I knew that Lindsay was the one. It's too soon to say how serious we are or where this is going to go. But I can assure you Mr. Monroe, that I can see your daughter in my future. That is, if she'll keep me around."

Danny took a deep breath, not sure if he'd said too much. But Jeff seemed satisfied and gave him a nod.

"That's good to hear, son. And call me Jeff."

Lindsay bit back a smile. And tried to blink back tears. She knew her father must have really been happy with Danny's answer if he asked him to call him by his first name. And she was beyond touched by what Danny had said about their future together.

Standing up, she moved to sit on Danny's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You- are so sweet, you know that?" she whispered in his ear.

"Ssh," Danny put his finger over her lips, "You'll spoil my tough guy rep."

Lindsay just rolled her eyes and kissed him on the nose. "You're just a big softy," she said with a yawn.

"Why don't you two go back to bed?" Carolyn suggested gently. "You both look exhausted."

"Danny's staying here?" Jeff asked quickly.

Carolyn swatted her husband on the arm. "Jeffery, Lindsay's 32 years old. I'm sure she's had sex many times by now, and she and Danny obviously spend time at each other's apartments usually."

Lindsay's mouth dropped open and she blushed bright red. "Thank you for that, mother. Now if you don't mind, Danny and I _will_ be going to bed now."

"Dan, you coming?" she asked, noticing he wasn't following her.

"Uh, maybe I should just head home," he said nervously, noticing the look on Jeff's face. Although he seemed to approve of Danny a minute ago, clearly his opinion was quite different in regards to the sleeping arrangements.

Lindsay put her hands on her hips. "Daniel Messer, you're much to tired to go home. You're staying here." With that, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off to her room.

* * *

_Well, that's it for this chapter- it went in a bit of a different direction to what I had planned, so next chapter will have more of Danny and Jeff talking. Oh, and I'm not a fan of smoking at all, but it just seemed to fit Danny's character, so there ya go, lol. Please review, much appreciated : )_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Mmm, Montana? Do ya think ya dad hates me?" Danny mumbled into her ear once they were back in bed.

Biting back a smile, Lindsay turned over to look at him, her face just inches from his. "He doesn't hate you. He's just protective of me. And probably likes to think I'm still a- well, you know," she said with a laugh.

"So, I guess that means no sex till your parents leave?" Danny asked cheekily, nuzzling her neck.

"That's right, Romeo. In fact, this will probably be the last night we spend together till they leave, so make the most of it," she murmured, snuggling against his chest and swatting away the hand that was brushing her ribs under her tank top.

* * *

"Morning," Lindsay said, smiling at the sight of her mother flipping pancakes over the stove. "That smells delicious."

"Morning, pumpkin. I figured you'd probably be hungry. It's after ten."

Lindsay gasped, looking at the clock. It was almost eleven. Oh, well. She'd needed the sleep.

"Where's Danny?" Carolyn asked, adding the latest pancake to the rapidly growing stack next to her.

"He's just taking a shower. Then he's gonna head home. I thought maybe we could do some of the typical New York touristy stuff today if you like."

Carolyn nodded. "That sounds lovely. We came to spend time with you, so whatever we do is fine. Your father should be back soon. He just went to buy a paper- hopefully he didn't get too lost."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Well, I have three days off now before I have to go back to work. Actually, the third day I'm on call, but I don't think I'll get called in. After that I have to work for the rest of the week, though," she said regretfully.

"That's okay, we knew you'd be working. We'll just try to fit around your hours as long as you're not too tired. And I think I'd like to see a bit more of Danny, too," Carolyn said with a sly smile.

Lindsay rolled her eyes as the man himself walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, something smells good. Did I hear my name?" he asked, kissing Lindsay gently on the lips after first checking that Jeff wasn't near by.

"Yeah, my mom wants to get to know you better," Lindsay said with a grin, leaning against him and wrapping her arms lazily around his neck.

"Must be that Messer charm," Danny replied, returning her hug.

"You're so full of yourself, Messer."

"Who's full of what?" came Jeff's gruff voice, causing Danny and Lindsay to spring apart.

"Um, nothing. You get the paper, Daddy?"

"Sure did. Much more crime than Bozeman," he muttered, sitting down at the table and digging into the pancakes his wife had placed in front of him.

"Much more people than Bozeman, too," Lindsay reminded him as they all sat down to a late breakfast.

"So, Danny, tell me about your family. What do they do?" Jeff asked.

Lindsay swallowed nervously. She knew Danny was sensitive about his family. He hadn't had the best upbringing. His father had recently served eight months for something gang related that Lindsay hadn't asked details about. And Louie was still in a coma. Mrs. Messer was lovely, though. Lindsay had gotten on really well with Danny's mom when she met her.

Danny cleared his throat. "Uh, I grew up on Staten Island, my parents still live there. My Ma works in an old folks home, and my dad, um, does odd jobs here and there."

Jeff looked a little suspicious, but instead of asking what he meant, went on to ask, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, a brother," Danny replied quietly, suddenly becoming very interested in his pancakes. He hated speaking about Louie with anyone but Lindsay or his Ma. He still felt guilty about the fact that his brother had been in hospital for the past year because he had been looking out for him.

Not noticing Danny's suddenly guarded expression, Jeff asked, "What does he do? Does he still live in New York, too?"

"Um, that's enough interrogating Danny," Lindsay cut in, "Dad, I was thinking we could go up the Empire State Building today. And maybe take a walk through Central Park, or go to the Farmers Market in Union Square- I'm sure you'd love to check that out."

Jeff looked at his daughter, puzzled at her abrupt change of topic, but shrugged. "Anything you want to do, honey."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about that, Danny," Lindsay said as she and Danny stood outside the door saying goodbye, "Sometimes my dad's not exactly the most tactful guy on earth. Actually, he's like that most of the time," she said ruefully.

"It's okay, Montana. Not your fault. I just, really miss him, sometimes, ya know?"

Lindsay nodded and pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back gently. "I know. I wish I could meet him. But, you know, if he's anywhere near as tough as you, I'm sure he'll wake up."

"Yeah," Danny whispered, "I hope so. And I wish he could meet you, too." He brushed her hair back from her face. "Linds- I'm not very good with feelings and all that shit, as I'm sure ya already know, but- I really care about you. I just want you to know that. I'm sorry if I- if I can't say anymore that that just yet or I don't tell you often enough."

"Oh, Danny. You don't need to say it all the time. You show me in other ways. I'm not so good with feelings, either. Since my friends died, I've always kept people at a distance. I think that's why it's so easy between us- despite being total opposites personality-wise, we're very similar in other ways."

Danny nodded and pulled her tight against him. "Yeah."

After another few minutes he pulled back. "Well, I guess I better get my ass outa here before ya dad comes out."

Lindsay just laughed. "See ya, Danny,' she said, pulling him close for one last kiss.

"See ya later, Montana."

* * *

_Sorry, I know that was a pretty short and pretty pointless chapter, but I kinda just have to get things moving a bit and get that scene over with. Please, please review and let me know of any ideas. Constructive criticism also appreciated. Thanks to the people have reviewed before, I hope you got my replies : )_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm not too sure at the moment where I want this story to go, so this chapter will probably just be pretty random. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas on what should happen, please let me know : )_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"So many people," Jeff grumbled, "How do you stand it, Linds?"

Lindsay shrugged, looking around them at the throngs of people streaming up and down Fifth Avenue, the sea of yellow cabs on the street and the insistent blasting of horns.

"You get used to it," she answered truthfully. "When I first arrived here I never thought I'd be able to sleep with the sirens and constant traffic noise at night. But after a month or so the sounds became familiar. It's almost weird to sleep in silence."

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know how you stand it. Give me the sound of a tractor plowing a field and the running water of the creek any day."

Lindsay smiled to herself. She knew her dad wouldn't be too keen on the city, but she wanted to show her parents a good time anyway. That morning they'd been up the Empire State Building. Now they were just walking up to Central Park for lunch.

They'd just each bought a hotdog from a street vendor, and had taken a seat on the grass when Lindsay's cell phone rang.

"Hey," she answered with a smile after checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Montana. How's ya day going?"

"Pretty good. We're just eating lunch in the park."

"What about this afternoon? Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Lindsay shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "No, why? You got something up your sleeve, Messer?"

"Yeah, I thought that maybe you could bring your parents over here for dinner. I'll cook. I mean, your mom did say she wanted to see some more of me," he added cheekily.

"That she did. But yeah, that sounds good, Dan. What time do you want us?"

"Whenever. Around six?"

"Great. See you then."

"Can't wait, Montana. Oh, and don't eat anything else for the rest of the day, cause I can promise you you're gonna need the room later. Oh, and Linds, just thought you might want to know, I found you little surprise in the bathroom."

Lindsay giggled. "Did you like it?"

"Loved it, dahhhling," he teased, "Well, I better get cooking. Something tells me your dad's gonna have a big apatite. And I know how much you can eat."

"Danny!"

"Kidding, kidding, Montana," he said with a laugh. "You're the size of a stick. A very sexy stick," he added.

"Gee, thanks. You're quite the gentleman today. Bye, Danny."

"See, ya."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and popped her phone back in her hand bag. But she couldn't help the small smile on her face at what Danny had said about the bathroom.

When she'd spent the night at his place the other day, his shift had started a couple of hours earlier than hers, and during that couple of hours she was alone in his apartment she'd had great fun 'decorating' the bathroom with a tacky lipstick love letter on the mirror and a few pairs of her underwear slung over the curtain rail of the shower. Her perfume sprayed on his towel completed the effect.

"So, what was that about?" Carolyn asked, jolting Lindsay out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Danny's invited us over for dinner. And he says to eat nothing else for the rest of the day, cause you'll be well and truly full after a home cooked meal from him- and that I can personally guarantee. He's a bloody amazing cook."

"Well, that sounds just lovely. I think we ought to pick up a bottle of wine on the way."

Lindsay nodded. "Sure. There's a liquor store a few blocks from his apartment. We can stop there on the way."

* * *

"NYPD! Armed and hungry, open up!" Lindsay called when she and her parents arrived at Danny's apartment that evening.

"A bottle of wine? That's what you're armed with? Gonna have to do better than that, Montana," Danny said with a grin when he opened the door.

"Hey, wine can be deadly!" she protested, "Remember that case a couple of months back with the roaches and wine?"

"Ah, but he was killed with a corkscrew- not a wine bottle. The bottle was just thrown," Danny said with a smirk, crossing his a arms over his chest.

"Whatever. He _could_ have been killed with the bottle if someone had wanted to."

"Killed with a corkscrew? What kind of murder is that?" Jeff asked in surprise as he and Carolyn took a seat on the couch.

Danny and Lindsay exchanged a quick smile. "Oh, that's nothing," Lindsay said. "Since I started here I've had a guy eaten by a tiger- on my first day, no less, a guy impaled on a condom machine, another guy killed when he made his own human slingshot, a psycho who planted bombs all over the city, a beheaded girl hanging upside down from a ceiling fan- the list goes on."

Jeff and Carolyn were both sitting in shock with eyebrows raised. "Well, your job sure sounds, um, interesting, honey," Carolyn said.

"Never a dull moment. That's what I like about it. Anyway, dad you up for a game of pool?" Lindsay asked, gesturing to Danny's pool table.

"Sure," Jeff replied, following Lindsay to grab a cue, but missing the smirk Danny sent his daughter from the kitchen.

"You two play often?" Jeff asked, breaking the balls.

Lindsay shrugged, trying to keep the smile off her face. "When we have time. I usually win," she said, throwing a grin over her shoulder at her boyfriend who was busy chopping up vegetables- with the help of her mother, she noted.

"Hey, I let you win that time, cause I knew that- uh, never mind," he broke off at Lindsay's warning look.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

"There are some things you probably don't want to know, daddy," Lindsay answered with a laugh.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter, I will continue with dinner next chapter. Please review- that's what keeps me going, otherwise I don't know if anyone's reading this or not. : ) Anyway, please let me know if you have any ideas : )_


	6. Chapter 6

_I've seriously got such a big writers block on this story, but I'll try to give you something, lol- sorry if it's crap. Please, please if anyone has any ideas let me know cause I am really stuck._

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

"Corner pocket, Montana," Danny whispered in her ear, passing her on his way to set a dish of cannelloni on the table.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I can see that, _Daniel_. I'm the one who usually beats you, remember?"

Danny shot her a quick, cocky grin on his way back to the kitchen for the next dish. "Yes, I remember. Just thought I'd try to be helpful," he added innocently.

Lindsay smiled to herself. Danny Messer was anything but innocent.

"Dinner is served!" Danny announced five minutes later, setting the last dish on the table with a flourish.

"Just a sec," Lindsay muttered, her eye fixed on the last ball. "It's my shot and I've almost got this game won."

Danny folded his arms, standing next her, observing the look of determination on her face. He loved it when she got all competitive like this. She had little habits such as chewing on her lower lip and playing with a piece of hair, which she always did when she was concentrating hard. Danny found it extremely sexy.

"Yes!" she cried, sinking the final ball. "Another victory to Lindsay."

"Good game, honey," Jeff said, patting his daughter on the back and following her and Danny to the table. "You've got quite the eye there."

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks, dad. I guess you need it in this line of work."

Danny silently agreed, but was finding it increasingly more difficult to concentrate on his dinner. Ever since they'd sat down Lindsay's foot had been running up and down the inside of his leg. He knew she was just playing, but with her parents sitting at the table it wasn't exactly the best time.

"So, anyway, we had a lovely day walking in the park…" Carolyn was chattering away about their day- probably to him, Danny thought.

Please stop, Linds, or it's going to be extremely embarrassing for me to stand up in a minute, he thought.

He gave her ankle a discreet kick under the table, trying to warn her to stop. Lindsay just smiled, enjoying the pained look on his face.

Oh, I am so going to get her later, Danny thought. In one final desperate attempt to move his legs out of her reach, he pushed his chair back a little, shifting his legs so he was more or less straddling the chair. It wasn't a very elegant way to sit, but it was better than the torture he was enduring before, Danny decided.

Lindsay just smirked at him across the table, and he knew she was enjoying the effect she had on him.

"Danny that was delicious!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Lindsay was right- you are a fantastic cook."

"Thanks," Danny muttered.

He was about to clear the dishes, when Carolyn jumped up, insisting she would do it.

"I'll help, mom," Lindsay put in. "You wash, I'll dry and put away seeing as I know where everything goes."

Carolyn threw a sly smile over her shoulder as they walked to the kitchen. "Do you, now?"

Lindsay blushed. "Yes, I do."

Carolyn just smiled. "No, seriously, I'm happy for you, sweetie," she said, piling the dishes onto the bench. "Danny seems like a lovely you man, even if he is a little rough around the edges- and he sure can cook!" she added with a grin.

Lindsay smiled back. "That he can."

She was just stacking the last plate in the cupboard when Danny's cell phone rang. It was sitting next her on the kitchen counter, and Danny and her father were in the other room watching TV.

"Can you grab that, Linds?" she heard Danny call.

"Sure," she said, more to herself than him.

"Hello, Lindsay speaking," she answered.

"Lindsay? Hi, it's Mac- I did call Danny's phone right?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered. "I'll just get him." Everyone on the team knew she and Danny were in a relationship, but it still felt a little weird to answer her boyfriend's cell and find their boss on the other end.

"It's Mac," she whispered, handing him the phone. "He sounded kinda serious."

Danny nodded, walking into his bedroom for some privacy.

Lindsay collapsed onto the couch, curious about what Mac wanted. Danny had tomorrow off, after all.

"Hey, Mac," Danny answered, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Danny. Listen, I've got, uh, a bit of bad news."

Danny swallowed nervously. "Yeah? Um, what's up?" he tried to sound casual, but in truth was feeling anything but.

"It's about Louie," Mac replied. "We've been getting threats here this evening from an anonymous caller- presumably Tanglewood- saying that they want Sonny Sassone released from prison or they will make sure that Louie never wakes up. I've had a uniform stationed outside Louie's room, but by the sounds of it they may have someone working on the inside, disguised as a doctor of something, which makes our job a whole lot harder."

Danny took a deep breath. Louie. He knew all this Tanglewood shit was going to come back and haunt him- again- someday.

"Look, Danny," Mac continued, "There's really not a lot you can do right now, I just thought you'd want to be in the loop about what was happening. We're working on tracking the caller down at the moment. I don't want to see you in here tomorrow, and I definitely don't want to hear about you hunting down the Tanglewood Boys. Just sit tight, and I'll let you know when we find out anything. Okay?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, Mac. I knew this would be back to bight me in the ass someday."

"I know this is tough," Mac said, "But you've got a pretty great young lady there. I know Lindsay will be there to support you."

Danny nodded. He knew she would, too. "Yeah," he said again. "Thanks for calling, Mac."

"Talk to you later, Danny. I'll let you know when we get anything."

Flipping his phone closed, Danny sunk down onto his bed. He couldn't let anything happen to Louie. But as Mac had said, there was really nothing he could do. As much as he wanted to seek out the Tanglewood Boys, he knew Mac was right. That would just be a great way to put himself on the same track as Louie.

Grabbing a pack of smokes from a drawer in his bedside table, he climbed out onto the fire escape, and had just lit up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning, he saw Lindsay climb out behind him, settling herself next to him on the narrow metal platform.

"What did Mac want?" she asked softly, taking his free hand in hers.

Danny exhaled the smoke away from her, then turned and touched her cheek gently. "Tanglewood's back," he said so quietly that she only just heard. "They're threatening Louie." He went on to repeat Mac's phone call, ending with, "He says you're a pretty great young lady," he said with a smile, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I have to agree." He stubbed out the cigarette and pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I happen to thing you're a pretty great guy, too," she murmured into his shoulder. "Don't worry, Danny. I promise I'll be with you through this."

* * *

_Well, it turns out I did think of something to happen once I got writing, lol. However I'm not sure where I want the Louie thing to go or if it's even a good idea, so please still let me know any ideas! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sooo, from the number of reviews I'm guessing you guys possible didn't like the direction of the last chapter too much? Anyway, I am going to continue on with the Louie storey line in the background, just as something to keep the ball rolling : )_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

They remained in that position for another five minutes, Danny not ready to go back inside yet, and Lindsay wanting not wanting to leave him.

Her hands rubbed gentle circles of comfort on his back, she knew this had to be hard. When Louie had been rushed to hospital after Sonny's men had beaten him, Danny had taken it really hard. Lindsay remembered that night so clearly. Danny had come to her apartment after sitting in Louie's hospital room for two days.

_--Flashback--_

A soft tapping on her door awoke Lindsay from her sleep that night. Glancing at her bedside clock, she saw it was almost ten at night. Not too late, but late enough to be out of the normal visiting times.

She padded quietly to the door, glancing through the peephole. Danny Messer stood on the other side, looking tired and confused. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his eyes were red rimmed, shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

"Montana, Um, hey," Danny muttered when she opened the door. "Sorry to come by so late, I just… I just wanted to say thanks- you know, for everything. Bringing me the cigarette butt instead of going to Mac. Listening to the tape with me. It, uh, it means a lot, you know."

Lindsay smiled at his nervousness. Taking his hand gently in hers, she lead him to sit next to her on the couch. "It's no problem, Danny. What are friends for, right?"

Danny nodded. "Right. You're a great friend, Montana." He turned and gave her a small grin, which Lindsay returned, glad to see even a small smile on his face.

"How's he doing?" Lindsay finally asked tentatively.

Danny shrugged, shaking his head. "He's, ah… He's not so good, Linds." He hung his head to hide the few tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Lindsay swallowed nervously, She'd never seen Danny like this before. He was always such a tough guy. Always being a smart ass. This was a whole other side of Danny Messer, and Lindsay had no idea how to deal with it.

Reaching her hand out, she put her fingers under his chin, turning him to face her. She could see he didn't want her to see him cry, so she simply pulled him into her arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. In this position they couldn't see each other's faces, but she felt she was comforting him all the same.

_--End Flashback--_

She'd rubbed his back as she was doing now, Lindsay remembered, and held him until he got his composure back.

Danny finally pulled back, smoothing her hair gently away from her face. "You're parent's are probably wondering where we are," he said quietly.

Lindsay nodded. "I'm sure they are. I wish I could stay with you the night, but…"

Danny shook his head, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. Your parents aren't here too long, you need to spend time with them."

"I know," Lindsay sighed. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with them, I just- feel bad about leaving you."

"Montana, it's fine. I'll be fine. But," he added, a sly smile spreading over his face, "I think I may need a little somethin' somethin' before you go." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Lindsay laughed, moving closer to him and placing her arms around his neck. "Whatever do you mean, detective?"

"Mmmm, a little something like this," Danny growled, pulling her closer and pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Lindsay shivered at the tone of his voice, relaxing into the kiss, which was growing more heated by the second. She knew they should stop when she felt his hands begin to roam, but at the same time she didn't want to pull away.

"Montanaaaa," Danny moaned against her lips, his hands now resting under the waistband of her jeans, "You sure ya gotta go?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, pulling back and resting her forehead against his. "Danny, you're the one who just said I should go."

"I know, but that was before," he complained, kissing down her neck and slipping the strap of her top down her arm to kiss her shoulder.

Lindsay closed her eyes, tilting her head back, enjoying the feel of his lips.

"Besides," he added, suddenly pulling away. "I haven't got you back for that little stunt you pulled at the dinner table earlier."

Lindsay laughed. "I think you already have. If your idea of getting me back was me wanted to jump into bed with you right now, then you have succeeded."

Danny held up his had. "Ah, but that was only part of the plan. The other part involved embarrassing you back." Before she knew it, their lips were joined in another kiss, and Danny had pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him.

Things were heating up again when a sudden "Ahem" from Danny's open bedroom window interrupted them.

Lindsay pulled back suddenly. "Daddy! Um, hi." She blushed, whispering in Danny's ear, "Well, you've succeeded in the embarrassing me part."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest, his gaze never leaving his daughter's face. "Care to explain?"

Lindsay climbed out of Danny's lap, following him back through the window. "Um, actually, no, not really," she said. "Daddy, I'm an adult and Danny and I are dating. Part of dating is kissing. And having sex." She knew she'd get a reaction from that. Sure enough, Jeff's face had gone bright red- from anger, embarrassment or a mix of both she wasn't sure.

"Daddy," she continued, "I know you like to think of me as your little girl, and that's fine. I love you, but you need to stop breathing down my neck about this. I'm not a teenager anymore, and I'm sorry if you don't approve, but Danny and I have had sex, and will continue to so."

Glancing at her boyfriend, Lindsay saw that he, too, was now bright red, probably afraid Jeff was going to strangle him. Giving each man a kiss on the cheek, Lindsay said, "Now that we've cleared that up, I'm gonna go and see how mom's doing." With that, she strode out the room, leaving two puzzled men in her wake.

Seeing her mom's expression, Lindsay laughed. "You heard, huh?"

Carolyn smiled, pulling her daughter into a one armed hug. "I did. But, it's about time you said something- I've been trying to convince him for years that you're not sixteen anymore. I think he needed to hear it from you." Kissing Lindsay on the forehead, she frowned, "You smell like smoke."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Careful, or you're gonna start sounding like Daddy. I told you the other night, Danny smokes." She shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."

Speak of the devil, in walked Danny and her father, both looking rather sheepish.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Carolyn said with a smile. "Thank you for dinner, Danny, it was delicious."

Danny smiled. "No problems. I know Lindsay's not much of a chef, so feel free to drop by if you're hungry," he teased, poking Lindsay lightly in the ribs with his elbow.

"Isn't he loving?" Lindsay said sarcastically to her mom.

Carolyn laughed. "He sure seems to love you," she said once they had left the apartment. She knew that her this would give her daughter something to think over. Lindsay had told her that she'd never said those words to a guy before. Commitment issues. But Danny….

Maybe one day I will get to see my daughter get married after all, Carolyn thought with a smile to herself as the three of them left Danny's building and melted into the flow of people and cars that was the Manhattan streets.

* * *

_Reviews and feedback very much appreciated! : )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks so much to the people who reviewed : ) That's what keeps me going, I hope you continue to do so. : )And now, on with the next chapter, lol. I'm gonna skip ahead a couple of days here so Lindsay and Danny are back at work._

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Lindsay walked into the lab with a renewed bounce in her step on Wednesday. After three days off, she felt relaxed and refreshed.

"Yo, Monroe! Or should I say Messer?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, turning to see Flack striding toward her. "We've only been together few weeks, Flack."

He smirked, "Maybe so- officially. But I can assure you that he's been pining over ya for a lot longer than that."

"Is there something you wanted, Flack?" Lindsay asked impatiently, trying to change the subject and get rid of the embarrassing red tinge that she could feel sweep over her cheeks at the mention of Danny.

"Actually, yeah. I just bumped into Mac, and he said if I saw you to tell you to go see him- new case, I think."

Lindsay groaned. She still had a mountain of paperwork to get through, and being put onto another case meant it was only going to get bigger.

"Lindsay, hi," Mac greeted when Lindsay arrived in his office a few minutes later. He went on to brief her on their latest victim- a 23 year old male, gunshot wound to the chest. Possibly gang related.

Sound pretty routine at least, Lindsay thought.

"Danny got here just before you, so he's at the crime scene now," Mac continued, "Not much else to do there, so I'm assigning you to the lab for the day. Adam's already working on some evidence from the Vic's apartment, so I want you helping him."

Lindsay nodded. "Sure, Mac. See you later." With that, she left his office, pausing on her way to find Adam to say a quick hello to Stella and Hawkes, who were working on another case.

* * *

"Montana, you wanna grab some lunch?" Danny's voice interrupted Lindsay from her thoughts several hours later. She smiled. This was the first time she'd seen Danny since dinner at his place the other night.

"Sure," she replied. "Adam, you want to join us?" Although he'd only been working at the lab for a slightly shorter amount of time than she had, he didn't appear to have anyone he was particularly close with, and Lindsay thought it would be a nice gesture to invite him to lunch with her and Danny.

"Um, sure," Adam said, looking at Danny for confirmation that it was okay.

Danny nodded that it was fine. All he was going to suggest to Lindsay was that they get some sandwiches from down the street and eat them on the roof of the lab, seeing as it was another gorgeous day.

Danny slipped one arm around Lindsay's waist as the three of them walked down the street. Before he'd met her, he'd never been one for public displays of affection. A quick kiss on the cheek was as intimate as it got. But when he was with Lindsay, well, he found that many of his old habits were thrown out the window.

"How are your parents finding New York?" Danny asked.

Lindsay shrugged, resting her head lightly against his shoulder. "Daddy still thinks it's a 'concrete jungle filled with hoodlums' as I believe he said yesterday. Mom's pretty impartial. Said she just wanted to see me. They both love the food, though," she added with a grin as she, Danny and Adam stepped into the sandwich shop.

Danny laughed. "I gotta agree there."

"Your parents are visiting?" Adam asked.

Lindsay nodded. "They're here till Saturday."

"And they've met Danny?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yes, they've met me. I don't think I like where you're going with this, Ross," Danny said.

Lindsay laughed. "I have to admit, my dad had a few doubts, but I think he's getting used to the idea. I still don't think he likes your tattoo, though," she added, poking Danny in the arm.

"Well, I'm not getting it lazered off just cause he don't like it," Danny retorted.

"Danny, no one said anything about that. Besides, I think it's sexy."

Danny grinned. "Well, that's the main thing, then, isn't it," he replied, taking her hand as they headed back to the lab.

"Anyway, even if it weren't for the tattoo, I'm sure he'd find plenty of other things to disapprove of," Lindsay added.

Danny stopped walking, planting his hand on his hips as best he could with a sandwich in his hand. "And what would those be, Miss Monroe?" He said it teasingly, but she could tell he was really curious about what she'd say.

She shrugged. "The amount of 'girlfriends' you've had, the cigarettes, some of the things from your past- both at work and not."

Although this had started out as just a teasing conversation, she could tell Danny was now trying to process what she was saying, and looking slightly worried and hurt as he did so.

Lindsay sighed. "Look, Dan, I know you're a good guy. And most of those things my parents don't even know about, it's just… I can't guarantee my dad wont ask. In fact, chances are, he will. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything by saying that."

Adam was standing awkwardly next to them, trying to decide whether he should wait until they finished their conversation, or leave them alone and head back to the lab.

"Uh, guys, maybe I should meet you back on the roof," he finally said.

Danny shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Adam. We're coming."

Lindsay sighed again, following them by a couple of paces. She hadn't meant to, but she could tell she had hurt Danny's feelings a bit by bringing up the past, even if it was the truth. They'd have to talk about this later, she knew.

Upon arriving on the roof, the three of them sat at one of the picnic tables, spreading out their lunch. They ate in relative silence, with only a few words being exchanged over the case they were working.

Once she and Danny had both finished eating, Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him over to a deserted corner of the roof.

"Danny, we talk about this."

He shrugged, looking at the ground. "What's there to talk about, Linds? Your father doesn't approve of me. Probably never will."

Lindsay took his chin in his hand. "I never said that, Danny. It was just a joke about him not liking your tattoo. It's not a big deal."

"Lindsay, I'm not worried about the tattoo. That was a joke, I know. It's the other stuff you said. About my past… That's something I can't change. I know you accept me for me, but I can't, I just… " he sighed, "I guess I'm just wondering if I'm good enough for ya."

"Danny!" Lindsay exclaimed. "How can you even think that?! You're more than good enough for me. Sometimes I feel as it's the other way," she said softly.

Danny just looked her as if she were mad. "Montana, I'm crazy about you. You know that, right?"

She nodded, stepping a bit closer to him, reassured partly by the use of her nickname again. "How bout we make a deal. No more worrying about whether or not we're good enough for each other. And no more worrying about what anyone else thinks," she said, looking him in the eye with the last sentence.

Danny grinned, pulling her into his arms. "That, I think I can deal with," he said before closing his lips over hers.

Lindsay smiled against his lips, glad they'd worked through this. Glad they agreed.

"Messer! Don't let me come over there and arrest ya for indecent PDA with an officer, now," came Flack's voice from the entrance to the roof.

Danny grinned, pulling away from Lindsay. "Funny. I'd be worried if there were such a charge." Turning back to Lindsay, he pilled her close again. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

_Happy ending, lol. Please let me know what you think : ) I think next chapter I will have Lindsay's parents stop by the lab._

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry this took so long to update (I just finished college and got a job so I've been busy, lol), I hope people are still reading! **

**By the way does anyone know if you **_**have**_** to have a disclaimer on your work and if so does it have to be on every chapter or what? I've been on this site for years and I read the rules but didn't see anything about it, so was just wondering as everyone seems to have one, but I never thought about it for most of my stories.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter- as I'm typing this author's note I have no idea what the chapter's going to be about, so sorry if it sucks, lol. Let me know of any ideas pllleeeaaasssee!!!**

CHAPTER NINE

"Hey, Linds, you got a minute?"

Having just finished her lunch, Lindsay was on her way back into the lab with Adam when she heard Stella's voice behind her.

"Sure," she said with a smile, "What's up?" she asked. She and Stella weren't working the same case, so she was a little puzzled over what her friend wanted.

"Oh, nothing case related," Stella answered, seeing her questioning look, "I just heard a little rumor that your folks were in town. I'm having a bit of a get together at my place tomorrow, just with the team and a few others people want to invite along, so I thought your parents might want to come, too - you know, meet the people you work with. I take it they've met Danny already?" she asked with a grin.

"They have indeed," Lindsay answered. "Mom loved his cooking. But, yeah, Stel that would be great. Tomorrow night is their last night, they take off on Friday, so it would be nice to have a bit of a get together."

"Great, see you there," Stella said with a smile as the two of them went their separate ways.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by for Lindsay. An endless blur of DNA samples, blood spatter, stomach contents and some mysterious green trace that she still hadn't managed to identify by the time the clock hit six.

"Home time," she muttered to herself in relief, hanging up her lab coat on the way to the locker room.

Lindsay was just stuffing her things in her back when she felt tender hands begin to massage her shoulders from behind.

"Rough day?" came Danny's husky voice in her ear, noticing her slumped shoulders.

Lindsay sighed. "I guess. More boring than anything. No offense to the lab techs, but I couldn't stand to be stuck in the lab all day every day processing evidence. I need some action."

"I'll give you some action," Danny murmured against her neck, his arms finding their way round her waist, pulling her back against him.

Feeling his lips making their way down her neck, Lindsay turned around to face him. "Not _that_ kind of action," she said with a grin.

Danny looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Montaaaana. I miss you."

"We're together right now," Lindsay answered, although she knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah, but we haven't slept together in _days_," Danny whined.

"So, what, that's all I am to you?" she teased, "You just miss the sex?"

"Course not. Well, mostly not. Like you said, we're together now, so I don't need to miss _seeing_ you, but until your parents leave I have to miss _being_ with you in the physical sense. Don't get me wrong, I thing it's great that they're here, but do ya think maybe we could just slip a way and… You know…"

Lindsay wound her arms around his neck, rolling her eyes. "Danny, I'm sure you can wait another two days."

"I know I _can_ - I just don't want to," he said, adding his bottom lip to the puppy eyes.

Smiling at his persistence, Lindsay leaned closer. "Well, how about a consolation prize for the time being?"

Without waiting for his answer, she pressed her lips to his, feeling him pull her even tighter into his arms.

"Mmm," Danny murmured against her lips, kissing her harder. They continued their make out session until Lindsay felt one of his hands under her shirt, straying just a little too close to the clasp of her bra.

"Dan, we're still at work, remember?" she managed breathlessly.

Danny sighed. "I know."

Before he could start with the puppy face again, she kissed his forehead and grabbed her bag. "I've gotta get going. I told mom and dad I'd be home for dinner. You coming to Stella's tomorrow night?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I am if you are."

"Danny - why do you insist of being so difficult?" she asked, trying to hold back a smile. The truth was, she knew he did it just to get her riled up. He always said he thought she was sexy when she was pissed off.

Danny grinned. "Oh, come on, you know you love it."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Sure. Okay, yes, I'm going, so long as mom and dad want to."

"Well then, I'm going, too, so long as you're going as long as your mom and dad want to," he echoed.

Lindsay shook her head. "You're impossible, Danny Messer."

"Ahh, but you love me all the same, Lindsay Monroe."

They both froze, realizing at the same time what he'd just said.

"Um, I…" Danny stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, a blush sweeping his cheeks.

Lindsay felt her own cheeks flush, remembering what her mother had said the other night. _"He sure seems __to love you," _she'd when they were leaving Danny's apartment.

She did love him, she knew, she just hadn't been quite ready to say the words yet, for fear that Danny didn't feel the same or wasn't ready either. That, and she'd never said it to anyone before.

"Did you mean…?" she trailed off. He'd teased her that she loved him, surely that meant he felt the same?

Danny took a deep breath, "Did I mean that I loved you and I hope like hell you feel the same and that's why I teased you about it? Yes. Although I didn't quite mean to say it just yet," he looked at his toes.

Stepping towards him, Lindsay took his chin in her hand, looking him in the eye. "I love you, Danny."

* * *

**Well, I surprised myself with that ending, haha. Hope you liked it, please let me know either way : ) Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I refuse to leave a story unfinished, so I'm going to make this the last chapter (it was only going to have this one and one more anyway, I'm just combining them into one). Hope it's not too terrible, I think I'm going to stick to oneshots for CSI NY after this, lol.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

The 'small get together' at Stella's was in full swing when Lindsay and her parents arrived. As much as she loved them, Lindsay had to admit that she was just about ready for her parents to leave. When she'd floated in the door to her apartment the night before, she'd immediately been grilled by her mother about the dreamy expression on her face.

It had taken almost an hour, but Carolyn had eventually gotten her daughter to admit that the reason for her mood was she and Danny just admitting that they loved each other. Since then, all Lindsay had heard her mom talk about were weddings and grandchildren.

She may have told Danny she loved him, Lindsay thought to herself now, scanning the room for the man himself, but she was far from ready to settle down with a husband and three kids in tow.

Spotting Danny out on Stella's small deck with his back to her, Lindsay snuck up behind him, covering his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she whispered in his ear.

Danny chuckled. "I have a million smart-ass answers for that, Monroe, but for now I think I'm just gonna stick with it being the sexiest women alive."

Lindsay blushed, removing her hands from his eyes. Danny turned to face her with a big grin on his face, pulling her against his chest. "Right back attcha," Lindsay muttered.

"Why, thank you," Danny replied. He pulled back slightly to look at her. "Seriously, though, Linds, you do look amazing," he added, his eyes sweeping over her tight jeans and low cut tank top. He ran his finger suggestively down the front of her top, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"One more day, Dan," Lindsay whispered in response to his smoldering look. "One more day, and we can be alone. Speaking of which, I just left my parents stranded at the door without introducing them to anyone."

Quickly pulling away from Danny, Lindsay grabbed his hand and tugged him back to where she'd left her mom and dad. To her surprise, however, her parents were already sitting on the couch, each with a glass of wine, talking animatedly with Mac, Stella, and Hawkes.

"Well, I see you met my boss," Lindsay said with a smile.

Danny shook his head. "Seriously, Lindsay Monroe, dumping your parents as soon as you get to a party without introducing them to anyone? I thought you had better manners than that. Shame on you," he said pointing his finger in her face as if to tell her off.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that, Danny."

Carolyn chuckled. "I think you may have been the reason she ditched us, young man."

Lindsay rolled her eyes again. "Thanks, mom."

This time it was Danny who laughed. "Come on, Montana, lets go get us some drinks, your parents look well taken care of to me."

Lindsay silently agreed, letting him lead her to the kitchen, where he grabbed each of them a beer. Stella's apartment was full to the max, but they finally found a spare seat, and Danny pulled Lindsay down to sit on his lap.

"Danny, have you ever thought about, you know, our future?" Lindsay blurted out, taking Danny by surprise.

He shrugged, pulling her around slightly to face him. "Not really. I mean, not so much beyond tomorrow," he joked lightly. "Look, Linds, I know I want you in my future. When I think of the future, I kinda just assume that you'll be there. With me. But to be honest, I haven't really thought about, um, kids an' stuff."

Lindsay sighed in relief. "Good. Cause I haven't either. Don't worry," she said, shaking off his questioning glance, "It was just something my mom said earlier.

Danny nodded knowingly. "Oh, the whole 'marriage and grandkids' talk, right?"

Lindsay smiled. "Something like that."

"Don't worry, I get that talk from my Ma like at least once a month - especially since I've been with you," he added with a grin, nuzzling his nose into her hair and pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "Oh, complete change of topic here, but Mac told me earlier that they caught the guy making the threats about Louie. Some idiot kid from my old neighborhood. Just trying to get a few bucks by playing tough with Sonny's thugs, I think. They told him to phone the lab, so he did. Don't think any of them were really that serious 'bout it, though. Their idea of a practical joke."

"That's great," Lindsay replied, kissing him softly on the lips. "Well, not that they were playing a joke, but - oh, you know what I mean - it's great that it's over. I do really hope I get to meet Louie someday," she added.

The rest of the party passed pleasantly, although Jeff had a few complaints about his daughters 'dangerous job' on the way back to Lindsay's apartment.

"You have to take everything Don Flack says with a grain of salt," she informed her father, who was still reciting Flack's various horror stories from the average day at work. Although Lindsay did accept that her job was dangerous sometimes, she didn't want her parents worrying about her.

* * *

"You take care of yourself, pumpkin," Jeffery Monroe whispered to his daughter the next morning, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"I will, daddy. Promise," Lindsay managed to choke out, returning his hug.

"And let that young man of yours look after you, too," Carolyn added, taking her turn in Lindsay's arms.

"Yeah, mom," Lindsay replied, swallowing back tears. She was going to miss her parents.

Just then the overhead speaker announced her parents' flight for last time, and Lindsay pulled away reluctantly. "See you guys at Christmas," she said with a weak smile, letting each of her parents give her a last hug and kiss before they disappeared from sight.

"Miss you," she whispered to herself before walking slowly back to the car. But instead of driving home, she found herself making her way to another familiar address.

When Danny opened the door, she threw herself into his arms. "They've only been gone an hour, and I miss them already," she whispered into his shirt. It smelled vaguely of woodsy cologne, cigarette smoke, and laundry powder, but mostly it was just - _Danny. _This was her home now, she told herself. Danny was home. Although she missed her parents greatly, this was where she wanted to be. With the man who was now placing soft kisses on her hair and simply holding her, knowing no words needed to be said.

Danny knew she got homesick sometimes, and had found that the best way to help was simply just to hold her. Eventually he lead her to the couch, pushing her hair back from her face. "You okay, babe?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, a smiled pulling at her lips. "I am now." Shifting slightly on the sofa, Lindsay swung her left leg over Danny's to straddle his lap, leaning in and kissing him softly. "Wasn't there something you said you missed over the past week?" she whispered seductively in his ear, already feeling the evidence growing against her thigh.

Danny grinned. "Why, Miss Monroe, I believe you are correct," he replied, kissing her again, this time with more intensity.

Lindsay felt his tongue nudge against her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, moaning when his tongue began dancing with hers. Their hands were all over each other. Lindsay almost had Danny's shirt off, and his hands were fumbling with the zip on her pants.

Eventually they'd managed to shed all of their clothing, just making it to Danny's room before the fireworks.

"Lindsay," Danny panted when they were finished.

"Yeah?" she whispered. She was lying on his chest, with him still inside her.

"I love you."

Lindsay smiled. "I love you, too. For ever and ever," she said, closing her eyes and letting the steady beating of Danny's heart against her ear lull her to sleep.

* * *

**The End! Sorry it was a bit of a sappy ending, hope you liked it anyway. Please let me know what you thought, and thanks so, so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. :) **

**xx Elja.**


End file.
